You will be mine
by SouthParkControlsMyLife
Summary: Yandere Craig x Tweek. There will be rape, abuse and violence in this story so if you can't handle that type if shit don't read it. Craig is obsessed with Tweek and Tweek is just scared of him. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is Yandere Craig x Tweek and it will involve rape, abuse, and violence so if you don't like that shit don't read this. Right now we're in Craig's P.O.V.

Standing behind the wall near the doorway, I saw him walking into school. God, he was beautiful! Especially when he's nervous, which is pretty much all the time. I overheard him saying that he felt like he was being watched to Token. I couldn't help but smile. Oh how right he was. He was coming this way walking with Token. You see, I KNEW Token wouldn't be a problem because he was already dating my best friend Clyde. Now all I need is to get Tweek to be mine and everything will be perfect, but the only problem is Tweek is terrified of me. Its so adorable. I quickly moved and went over to where Clyde was so they wouldn't catch me on the act.

"Hey dude! What'd you do last night? I tried texting you." Clyde asked me. Shit, I was at Tweek's house I couldn't tell Clyde that.

"I got grounded, I just got my phone back this morning."

He smiled "Oh, okay. I thought you were mad at me or something. Have you seen Token?" he was so gullible.

"Yeah. He was just walking somewhere with Tweek." Just saying his name made my heart thump. I loved it.

Clyde nodded and we both went in the direction of Clyde's Boyfriend.

"Hey baby." Token said with a smile upon our arrival.

Clyde smiled and gave him a kiss. Tweek looked at me nervously, and when I glanced at him he squeaked quietly and looked away.

I smirked. God, he made me melt.

The bell rang and we went to class. All four of us shared first period, and I sat directly behind Tweek, thanks to alphabetical seating charts. I loved watching his hand twitch when he would try to write. He had a 3.5 grade average and he was actually really smart. His blood type was O+ , he was 5'3, he was 17 years old, his birthday was August 28th, he loved cats and owned 2 kittens, he loved to drink coffee and eat pizza. I know everything about my little Twizzler. When the bell rang, signaling it was time for the next class, we all went to English. Surprisingly, I had all my classes with Tweek. Haha, that's not surprising, I threatened the counselor. So yeah, I sat directly NEXT to my Twizzler in this class and I. Fucking. Loved. It.

I usually copied his answers so I could pass and stay in his classes. Oh god, I couldn't wait until this boy was mine. So fucking soon, everything was almost ready for my baby. When the bell rung this time, signaling lunch, he bolted to the cafeteria, leaving me with a smirk on my face.

When I arrived he was sitting with that Thomas kid. My smiled immediately fell and I started plotting. Wait until I get that asshole alone.

AFTERSCHOOL, JUNIOR HALLWAY.

"Hey, Thomas wait up!" I called after him.

"Oh hey-SHIT- Craig. What's FUCK up?" he said slowing down.

"I've gotta show you something, come on!"

I lead him to the storage room and locked the door

"So SHIT what's did you BALLS want to show me TITS!"

I shoved his face into the wall and held his arm behind his back.

"You wanna know what I think?" I whispered into his ear spitefully "you're a bad influence on him! Stay away from him or I swear I will kill you." He was sobbing in fear at this point. "f you tell anybody about this you're life will crumble before your eyes. I'll kill everyone you care about and make you suffer." I pushed his face hard against the wall and left. I knew he got the message. But first, I ripped his earring out. "Nice earring." He screamed in agony and I threw it at his face.

THE NEXT DAY

I was with Clyde, who was hanging out with Token and Tweek as usual, when Clyde spoke up and said "What's wrong Tweek? Are you okay?" I had been waiting for someone to notice he was acting strange.

"Oh ngh I'm fine. I'm just a little upset because Thomas switched schools." I couldn't help but smile, luckily nobody noticed.

"Oh I heard about that. I wonder why." Token said

"I don't ngh know he didn't tell anybody."

I said I had to take a piss and I went to my car. I sat there and lost it. I had a smile as wide as my face, my eyes were wide as fuck, and I was laughing like a psychopath. That's better.

When school was over I followed my baby home. Every time he looked back I would hide, but then he said "I know you're there! Stop fucking with me and ngh just come out!" I smirked. He stared to run obviously frightened. I ran and grabbed his hand, pulling him close to my body. He started screaming. "Shhh its okay… you're okay…"

TWEEKS P.O.V

"C-Craig..?" I asked softly. It was his voice but I couldn't see. He held something over my face and everything just went black.

When I woke up, my ankle was chained to a bed. I looked around and didn't recognize where I was. "You're awake." I looked up and saw Craig standing there, watching me with that same blank face he always wore. I didn't say anything, but I made my usual "ngh" noise, and when I did his face held a psychotic smile.

He came over and I tried my best to get away from him, but it was kind of hard with my ankle chained to the bed.

But when he came over he kissed me.

It wasn't innocent or platonic, it was filled with passion and want.

His lips moved against mine in a way that I had never felt before. His tongue slipped in and I couldn't but moan softly. He smirked and ate my moans ad they came out. His hands found there way up my shirt and he started gripping my hip bones, while throwing his legs around me. I was completely trapped, and it was turning me on.

I found myself and pushed him away. "Stop! Let me go I wanna go home!" he looked pissed. Murderous. He shoved me back down and rubbed his crotch against mine roughly. I cried out in painful bliss, and he slammed his lips back onto mine. I sobbed and pushed him, which resulted in him slapping me hard across the face. I was crying now. He ripped my shirt away from, and went down kissing my stomach while unbuttoning my jeans. I was sobbing. I couldn't breathe. He got my outer clothes off and removed his as well in an extremely sexy way.

He was hot as fuck and I'd always had a thing for him, but this was terrifying. He bit my neck and sucked on it, leaving bruises and hickeys. It painfully turned me on and I cried. Every time I let out a sob he would kiss me, eating it up. He went back to my mouth and we made out for a while I sobbed into his mouth. I screamed when I felt his member slide into me.

I started to scratch and claw at his back in pain. He continued to pound into me when all of a sudden there was a good feeling when he thrusted and I started to moan. He ate them up as usual and I still tried to push him off, but I was starting to give in. I wanted to be strong but there was nothing I could do. I was a tiny little thing. He came inside of me after I did, and when he slid out I whimpered. He kissed me once more and said "Now you're mine. I will break you if you refuse me, when I tell you I love you, you love me too. You will tell nobody about this because as soon as you do I will kill them and punish you. People will know we are dating. You are not aloud to leave the house without at least one article of clothing that belongs to me. Do you understand?" I was shaking. I nodded in fear. His evil look disappeared and he smiled wide. He kissed me and he fell asleep. What was happening?


	2. Chapter 2

TWEEKS P.O.V

When I woke up the next morning I was covered in blood from last nights 'activities' and I was really sore. I looked to my right and saw an alarm clock. It said 5:30. Craig was on my left and he was spooning me. I didn't know what to do. I tried to get up, but I forgot about the chain. I fell off the bed and that woke him up. "Owww…" I muttered softly. He stood up and walked to my side of the bed, and he picked me up and placed me back on the bed. He leaned down and grabbed my hands. "Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" he asked me in a very concerned way. I shook my head. It was hard to look at him, so I looked down at our hands that were intertwined.

He kissed my forehead, standing up and gave me his football jersey and my jeans. I remembered him saying something about wearing his clothes at all times so I guess this was part of it. I slid on the clothing and he got dressed as well. He sat down and pulled me into his lap. "Look Tweekers. I know you're scared of me, which is good. If you weren't this would be a lot harder on you. At school you will be with me at all times. You will tell people that we are dating, but you will not tell anybody about last night or how we got together. Do not talk to anybody other than Token and Clyde without me being there, and if you break any of these rules I will kill everyone you love and I will punish you. Nobody can save you. If you tell anybody I will kill them." He said all of that with a sweet soft tone and it scared me.

I nodded in pure fear and he pulled me out of the bedroom. I hadn't realized, but I guess this is his room. We went down stairs and a little girl was sitting at the table playing on an iPod. She had red hair like Craig's dad, and blue eyes like Craig. He pulled me out of the house and we went into his car. We drove to the school and when we got out he grabbed my hand and pulled me against him. He pulled me into the cafeteria and he sat against the wall with me between his legs and he held me there.

I was honestly on the verge of tears I was so scared. People were looking at us because we usually never went near each other, and now here we were.

Token and Clyde came towards us and there shock was obvious. "Yo what the fuck!?" Clyde said, his hand intertwined with Tokens.

Craig smirked and flipped him off. Clyde laughed and smiled. "When did this happen?" before I could say anything Craig said "We've been talking for a while, I just made a move yesterday and now its official. Right Tweekers?" I nodded out of fear, I was petrified of what he might do if I broke any of his rules.

"Tweek how come you never told me?" Token asked me.

"We just d-decided to keep it to ours-selves Ngh." Thankfully they were used to my stuttering. I felt Craig's smile on the top of my head and it sent shivers down my back.

Token nodded and they sat down next to us in the same position. The school day went along slowly and when we got on the bus Craig pulled me into his lap. He made me get off at his stop and I was starting to worry about my parents.

"C-Craig?"

"Yeah?"

"What ab-bout my p-parents?" he pulled me into his chest and whispered.

"Baby I bought you."

I knew exactly what he meant. My fucking parents sold me. Those motherfuckers fucking sold me. I pushed him and ran towards the woods, in a panic attack.

I was running and running until I thought I was far enough and I dropped to my knees and started sobbing. "This is fucked!" I said softly to myself. I heard footsteps and panicked, jumping to my feet but Craig grabbed my arm. He punched me. He threw me to the ground and screamed hateful things in my face.

I kept crying and saying I was sorry, I was so fucking scared.

"Listen fucker, you belong to me. You always fucking will. Don't make me hurt you anymore, just get up and let's go home so I can warm you up." He said angrily. I sobbed out an okay and he carried me there, obviously not trusting me to walk.

He got us hot chocolate and some popcorn and we went to his.. Or 'our' room now. He played some movie on Netflix and kept me against him at all times. I just wanted to go home.

He fucked me again and it was brutal. He was angry, that much was extremely obvious. I cried and whimpered, but every time I asked him to stop he would slap me. When he finished, he brought me to his bathroom and we showered together, and I realized I was never going to be alone again no matter what. I told him I was tired and he laid me down on the bed after drying my hair.

"I love you." He said softly.

"I-I love you too.." I replied remembering him rules. He had a huge smile on his face at that moment and I felt petrified.

"C-Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Yup."

"H-How long have you felt this w-way about me?" he smirked.

"Forever. I know EVERYTHING about you. Ask me any question about you and I WILL know the answer."

Fucking stalker much? Damn.

"Okay.. Just name off some stuff you know."

He smirked again. "You're Tweek Tweak. Your birthday is August 28th, you're 17 years old, you own two kittens, you blood type is O+, you love Coffee and pizza, you have AD, ADHD, anxiety, depression and you hate your parents because of the abuse."

Fuck no. "You're a fucking stalker!" I screamed at him. This was terrifying like what the fuck!?

He gave me the evilest look I have ever seen and he shoved me against the wall. "Apologize. Now. Tell me you're sorry and you love me."

I shook my head and let tears fall down my cheeks. He shoved two of his fingers into my stomach, and I guess he hit a pressure point because I passed out.

When I came to I was chained to a wall. Craig was in front of me, but he wasn't looking at me. He was hunched over in front of me and he was laughing hysterically with tears on his face. I sobbed in fear and he looked up at me.

"Tell me you love me!" I realized then there was a knife in his hand. Oh my god.

"I love you! I love you so much Craig! P-please forgive me!" I screamed out in fear.

He smiled and chuckled softly. "I forgive you. We can just forget this whole day ever happened!" he dropped the knife and kissed me softly. His lips were soft. Why the fuck am I enjoying this shit!?

What the fuck is my life coming to!?


	3. Chapter 3

CRAIGS P.O.V

He was mine. Everyone knew. Or at least I thought so. That fucker Jason thinks he can talk to MY Tweek? I'll show him. I swear to god I'll show him.

"Hey Jason." I said coming up to him after school. Tweak had homework, so I told him he could go to the library with Clyde. He was to scared of me to tell Clyde anyways, so I wasn't worried.

"Oh, hey Tucker. Sup?" He asked me.

"Can I talk to you about something real quick, before you head home?"

"Oh, sure. Where to?"

I lead him to the locker room that was always deserted on Wednesdays. "So what's up?" he asked me when we arrived. I smirked. I pulled my knife out and jammed it right into his throat. "Nobody, and I mean NOBODY can come anywhere near my Tweekers. Have fun in hell." He was gurgling blood and crying in pain. It was amazing.

I threw his body into a trash bag and threw it into the back of my car. I'll burn it later. When I went to go pick up Tweek, after showering and changing my clothes in the locker room, he actually looked happy.

I brought him home and when I grabbed the bag from the trunk he said "What's that?" I smirked. He was so skeptical.

"Don't worry about it." I kissed his forehead and we went inside.

"It smells…" he whispered softly. I smiled "Don't worry baby."

He went to our room and I let him watch YouTube videos. I went to the basement and I threw the body into the furnace. I turned it on after throwing the knife in there as well. I snapped again and laughed manically. I went back upstairs and went straight to my baby.

"C-Can you please tell me what that w-was?" I shook my head.

"Not this time baby." He looked disappointed, so I kissed him. He still looked upset but oh well, he's still adorable.

He was watching Markiplier, which was his favorite YouTuber. I kissed his neck and he whined softly, complaining because he wanted to watch this. That didn't stop me, I still had my way with him.

I laid him down and removed his clothing, as well as mine and gently entered him. He was obviously getting used to it since his whimper didn't sound like one of pain. I smirked, he was going to have to learn how to enjoy this eventually. I slid in and out gently until I found his g-spot, then I pounded into him relentlessly. He was moaning and scratching at my back and I loved every sound and move he made.

I kissed him roughly, sliding my tongue in his mouth and he actually responded and kissed me back. His face looked pained and I knew it was out of fear.

When we finished I cleaned him up and cuddled up to him.

"Craig?" He asked. I looked at him to signal I was listening. "W-What did you do to Thomas?" my smile dropped immediately.

I grabbed his neck and shoved him down. "WHAT DID HE TELL YOU!? WHEN DID YOU TALK TO HIM!?" He screamed and cried, gurgling out "N-Nothing! I-I just thought m-maybe.!"

I released him and slammed my lips to his. "You're mine! MINE! Don't you EVER talk to him! Do you understand me!?" he nodded in fear. God he looked delicious.

"Great job Tweekers. Now I have to kill him." I said with annoyance in my voice.

"N-No!" he cried.

"Why the fuck are you so upset about that!? Did you fuck him!?" I screamed.

"No what the fuck? Ew! He's my friend its not like that! I'm yours aren't I?" he said fearfully.

I smiled "Yeah. Yeah, you're right." I hugged him. "But if I ever catch you talking to him I WILL kill him. Kay?" he nodded while shaking. Haha he was scared.

"Baby stop shaking." He cuddled up to me and I rubbed his back. He seemed to chill as soon as he was against my chest. I'd come to the conclusion that he was only happy and felt safe when he was in my arms. I loved it. I felt in control and I held him close as I could.

When I opened me eyes it was about 3AM and Tweek was still sleeping. See, every morning I woke up around this time and I watched him until he woke up.

At first he was scared of being watched, but now he was used to it, and when he would open his eyes and see me and cuddle up to me. It was cute.

This morning was no different. He had just woken up, and he cuddled against me. It was Thursday but I didn't want to go to school so we didn't.

"I miss my parents." He said softly.

"…Are you not happy here?" I said darkly.

He looked scared and said "I-I am happy!" I smiled and kissed him.

"I'm happy to!"

TWEEKS P.O.V

I told Clyde when we were at the library. I told him everything. He said Token was doing the same thing to him and we both broke down. It had been going on for over a year with him so I definitely felt shitty and scared. I didn't want to be with Craig like this. If he had asked me on a date or something I would've accepted! He didn't to do this.

He keeps telling me he loves me, but this isn't love. This isn't love at all.

"Why aren't we at school?" I asked him nervously.

"Because I don't want to go."

"C-Can I tell you something?"

That brought a smile to his face, probably because of the fact I was gonna trust him with something. "Token b-bought Clyde." He looked shocked.

"How do you know about that?" he asked me in a dark voice.

"C-Clyde told me. And I-I told him about us… please d-don't be mad!" he chuckled darkly and I immediately regretted my decision to tell him.

But what he did surprised me. He cane over and wrapped me in his arms. "I'm not mad." And he kissed me. I have no idea how to read this guy. He picked some movie on Netflix and I cuddled up to him. I'm still human, and I needed some physical contact. I couldn't go and hug my mother, so I had to hug him.

His kisses and caresses always felt nice so I figured I could at least take something good out of it. He was always warm and I always had really cold skin. He warmed me up on the outside and on the inside when he was acting like the Craig I knew. But when he acted like a fucking psycho I froze up inside.


	4. Chapter 4

TWEEKS P.O.V

When I woke up he was staring at me. Shocking. I didn't do anything, I just nuzzled into his chest like usual. I wanted to go home, that's all I wanted. I tried convincing him I would be his boyfriend If he let me go home but what he said was "If you were at home, it would be more time away from me. No way baby!" And that obviously was the end of it.

"Craig?" I asked lifting my head up, "can we go see my parents?"

He snickered and shook his head. "You're not going anywhere except here, school, Tokens house or the library. Got me?"

I huffed and nuzzled back into his chest. He sighed and stroked my hair. I was turning into his fucking pet, not a boyfriend!

He told me he had to go get groceries today and I could stay home if I wanted, but If I tried leaving him he would find me and punish me. I nodded. As soon as he was gone I started to pack, I had to get out. I got all of my clothes and other belongings and started down to the basement. He locked the doors and windows, but I knew he forgot the basement window. I used a chair to stand on, and slid the window open, sliding myself out of it and ran for it with only my bag on my back.

CRAIGS P.O.V

After I got groceries for my baby I went home only to find he wasn't fucking there. My eye twitched and I took off. I knew he would be at his house, he was that naïve. I arrived and busted the door down. His parents clearly weren't home, so I went up to room. And just as I expected, he was asleep in his bed. Seriously?

I went right over and I laid next to him. I stroked his hair and waited.

TWEEKS P.O.V

I arrived at my parents and I saw they were gone. Of course they were, they were never here. I was exhausted, it took me half an hour to get there and now I was here and they were gone. I went up to my room, and it was surprisingly untouched. I got into my bed and fell asleep immediately.

When I woke up he was there. He was watching me. I started to cry. I was tired of running, and I was tired of fighting and being scared. He smiled. He knew I was broken. He pulled me into chest and I sobbed into it. God, I was so weak it was pathetic. He lifted me into his arms and carried me down the stairs. He brought me out to his car and put me in the front seat, fastening my seatbelt. The car ride there was quiet and I was drowsy the whole time.

When we got there he picked me up out of the car and brought me in. He brought me to the basement and chained me to the wall. I started to cry again "Please! Please I'm sorry! Don't leave me down here Craig please, I love you!" I pleaded to him. He punched me in the face and I yelped. It hurt like a bitch.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!? YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME, YOU CAN'T! YOU BELONG TO ME YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" he screamed and he kicked me really hard in the ribs. I sobbed out and he went back upstairs. I laid down and sobbed into my hands. I was officially broken it was pathetic. I just wanted him to hold me and love me at this point I was so depressed.

I fell asleep I guess, because when I woke up I was covered in blood from my wounds and my whole body was sore. I cried silently for what seemed like hours, as I laid on the cold basement floor. Suddenly the door opened and he came down. He didn't say anything to me, he just put a plate with 2 pieces of pizza on it next to me, and walked back upstairs. When he slammed the door shut I started to sob. I wouldn't eat the pizza, maybe I could starve myself to death? I cuddled back into myself and passed out once again.

When I woke up this time I was in Craig's lap. He was sitting against the wall, and I had my head in his chest as he was stroking my hair. I didn't move, it just felt good to have positive human contact with someone. When I sat up he moves the hair out of my face and kissed my cheek where he had punched me and I whimpered slightly. He stood up and started to leave, but I grabbed his arm and pleaded "Please don't go! I'm sorry! I'm s-so sorry!" he sighed and kneeled down, uncuffed my ankle, picked me up and brought me upstairs.

He laid me on the bed and got on top of me, kissing me roughly. I gladly tangled my fingers in his hair and sighed in contentment. He brought his hand down to my pants and pulled them off, along with my shirt right after. He took off his own outer clothing and grinded against me softly, causing me to moan into his mouth. He growled softly when I pulled the blanket over me, and ripped it off of me. I whimpered and he removed my boxers. He removed his own and gently lifted my legs up, gently sliding into me. I moaned very lightly in sort of a mewl. He pumped in and out as I gripped onto him tightly. He continued as he rubbed my sides, knowing that was my most sensitive spot. Thoughts were going through my mind about how he was my stalker and rapist, but for some reason I just didn't care anymore. I was insane and I loved it.

"You have to go back down to the basement." He said to me sternly after he came inside me. Just when I thought I was safe.

"Wh-what? N-no please-!" he kissed me softly and wiped away my tears that were starting to fall. I hated that fucking basement.

"Relax… just until Friday. That's what happens when you disobey me, you get punished. I warned you remember?" I nodded with tears streaming down my face.

"I'm sorry I-I won't ever do it again just p-please, PLEASE don't make me go back down there! Please!" he sighed and held me in his lap, stroking my hair. He knew I had anxiety and hated being alone so why would he do this?

" I'm giving you the easy punishment Tweek, it could be a lot longer. Do you want me to lock you down there for a month?" I cried softly into his chest, shaking my head. I was scared. He picked me up and carried me down to the basement, where he sat me down and planted a little kiss on my forehead and cuffed my ankle back up.

He left the basement and I started to sob. I fell asleep for the third time that day. There wasn't anything else to do in that basement anyways. When I woke up I was alone. The week dragged on and Craig never came down. When Friday finally arrived he came down stairs and uncuffed me ankle once again.

"Your punishment's over. Its okay." He whispered softly, picking me up as I cried softly. I knew the purpose of this punishment was to make me afraid of disobeying him, and guess what?

It worked.


	5. Chapter 5

Just wanted to say thank you all so much for the nice reviews! You guys are the best followers ever!

TWEEKS P.O.V

He told me I wasn't aloud to go to school for a while, and I didn't fight him on it. I was still petrified of being locked in the basement again. He showered with me, not trusting me on my own, and he gave me kisses non stop. He was being extremely loving ever since my punishment. I definitely wasn't complaining, but it was strange and I think he felt bad for it. I had been trying my hardest to 'behave' ever since he brought me back upstairs, and it seems to be working. I just act like a mindless zombie and do as he says.

He never let me talk to anybody unless he was there, and if I did I got punched in the face. It was stupid. Kenny had knocked on the door the other day and he flirted with me and I told him to stop. Craig still got extremely mad.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU LET HIM FLIRT WITH YOU!?"

"I didn't! I-I told him to stop I swear! P-please believe me!" he pushed me against the wall and shoved his lips roughly against mine. I cried out and he lifted my legs so they wrapped around his waist.

He threw me down and I hit the floor hard. I hated when he got all territorial like this. He bit my neck, leaving a bruise and I whimpered in pain. I cried out his name and he loved it. He grinded against me, and I whined. He took my shirt off of me and I cried softly, hating the coldness of the floor. He fucked me again and I sobbed softly on the floor. I felt like I was being used and I hated being here, but I loved the rush he gave me.

CRAIGS P.O.V

Kenny was next. I knew for a fact that Tweek wouldn't leave again, because he knew I would find him so I left him alone in the house. I still locked everything, but I knew he wouldn't leave. I made my way to Kenny's house and walked straight into his room where I found him smoking a blunt.

"Hey Craig! Want a hit?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"I wanted to show you something though, come on." I knew that Kenny trusted me so he followed me easily. We reached starks pond.

"So wha-!" I grabbed his neck, cutting him off, pushing him down into the ground, after making sure there was nobody around. He gasped and started to grab at my face to get me off of him, but eventually he just stopped breathing. I smiled widely. I wiped his neck, removing my finger prints and kicked him into the pond. Then I went home.

TWEEKS P.O.V

I didn't leave. I wasn't stupid. When Craig got back, I had a bad feeling he did something bad to Kenny. He brought me a large coffee and I cried out in joy. I felt like a terrible person because it would be my fault if he did hurt Kenny, and part of me honestly doesn't care.

After I drank my coffee he kissed me and told me something with the scariest smile "I got rid of Kenny so its alright now! But if you ever, EVER talk to anybody without my permission again you're going back into the basement."

"I-I don't wanna go back down there!" I cried, fear clearly in my voice.

"Well, then don't disobey me." I nodded and he pulled me into his lap, giving me kisses. "You gonna be good for me baby?"

"Y-yes…" I said hiding my face in his chest. He smiled and stroked my hair.

"Good." I felt safe when he held me… which was ironic. But when I'm in that basement I swear I can barely breathe, and I have no idea why.

When we were watching TV he got a phone call from Token, who wanted to hang out. Craig said yeah and we both went there. When we arrived Clyde was sitting on the couch with tears in his eyes. I looked at Craig, asking if I could go talk to Clyde, and he nodded. I went over and sat next to him as Craig went into the kitchen where Token was.

"Are you okay?" I asked him

"I just got a call saying my grandma passed, that's all."

I nodded. "I'm sorry Clyde."

"What about you?" he asked me "you've got a bruise around your eye."

I touched my eye and it stung so I guess he was telling the truth. "Kenny was flirting with me. Craig didn't like that." He nodded in understanding. He knew about the abuse, but wasn't about to rat out his best friend, which I thought was kind of fucked up but whatever. Craig and Token came in and Craig said we had to leave. What the fuck? We just got here.

When we were in the car I asked him "Why'd we leave s-so fast?" he smiled and said "They found Kenny's body, Token paid them not to put it on the news. Fucking asshole has no idea I killed him." Well that confirmed my suspicions.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked me softly.

"No." I answered. Which was true, and it scared me. Why didn't I care?

When we got back the same girl I saw the morning I first came here was sitting on the porch. "What are you doing here Ruby?" he asked her slightly annoyed.

"Mom and Dad are fighting. I didn't wanna be there." Craig sighed and we both went in. "Staying the night?" he asked her when we got inside. She nodded, so he threw a blanket at her that he got from the hallway closet, and she went to the couch.

He brought me upstairs and we took a shower. "Who's that girl?" I asked him softly. "My sister. Don't worry about it, she knows about you. She's the only one who I ever told." I nodded and went to sleep after that.

When we woke up the next morning, Ruby I guess, was sitting on the couch texting somebody. Craig ruffled her hair affectionately and I couldn't help but smile. I loved when he showed this side of himself. "Do you need a ride home?" he asked her when she had stopped texting.

She nodded and he sighed. He got up and got his clothes on, then he pulled me into our room. "Stay here." He said very firmly and he left with his sister. I sighed. I wanted to go home again, but he would find me. Suddenly, his phone started ringing. I guess he left it here. The caller ID said it was Clyde, so I decided to answer it.

"H-Hello?"

"Tweek? Why do you have Craig's phone?" he asked me.

"He left it here. He went to bring his sister home." I answered.

"He's gone?" I nodded and then realized he couldn't see me "Yeah."

"…Then why are you still there?" he asked me in a serious tone.

"Wh-What-?" he cut me off "He's not there, its your chance to run." I froze up.

"Clyde… last time I did that he found me." I said softly.

"That's because you went to your parents house. That was way to obvious Tweek. Run away from here and tell the police." I was shocked. He wanted me to rat out his best friend? This didn't make any sense.

"B-But what if he…"

"Tweek I swear. He won't find you tell the police. He's insane!" Clyde exclaimed into the phone.

Well damn. I guess I had to run.


	6. Chapter 6

TWEEKS P.O.V

I knew I didn't have much time, so I hung up the phone and ran upstairs throwing some of my clothes and my tooth brush in my backpack. I must be stupid. He's gonna find me no matter what, he said so himself. I'm scared. I ran out the door since he didn't think he had to lock it anymore. Should I go home and see if my parents are there? No, he'd check there first. Tokens? I could try that. But Clyde said to go to the police station, but I'm terrified of cops. God this is way to much pressure! Should I turn back? I hate this. I wanna be warm, its freezing out here.

Fuck it, I wanna go to sleep. I'll run away when I know I have more time and have a plan.

I went back in the house and put my things back where they were, and then got undressed before climbing into the bed. He wouldn't hurt me if I obeyed him, so I was safe for now. I slipped into sweet unconsciousness and escaped this place for a little while.

I woke up to Craig kissing me gently. "Hey, baby, wake up." He said soothingly, picking me up into his arms. He sat down with me in his lap and I sighed in contentment. "I'm so proud of you." He whispered softly into my ear.

Now I was confused "Wh-What-?" he kissed me softly and answered "I was with Clyde. I told him to make that phone call, it wasn't real. I was testing you, and I'm so glad you didn't try to leave. I thought that when you abruptly hung up the phone, you went there so I booked it and didn't see you at the police station, so I came home."

I was shocked. Fucking Clyde is a traitor and I fucking hate him. That was the luckiest thing ever that I stayed here, thank god for fear. I felt sweet relief wash over me when he kissed my forehead. Might as well enjoy the warmth his body gave me. I sat up and hid my face in his neck, gently kissing it.

I heard him chuckle and he moved his hands over my hip bones. One moment I could hate this guy, the next I'm all over him. I confuse myself. I knew one thing, I was never going to trust Clyde again. I shouldn't have in the first place, he's Craig's best friend after all.

"C-Craig?" he moved his face against mine in a way to tell me to continue, so I did. "Why did you th-think you had to t-test me?"

"It was just a precaution. Don't worry about it, I'm not gonna do it again. I trust you now." I smiled softly and kissed him. That was the first time I ever initiated a kiss, and he was pleasantly surprised. He pulled my body against his and nibbled my ear. I moaned softly, almost like a mewl and he brought that psychotic smile back on his face. It startled me and I backed away slowly. He frowned and grabbed for me, but I evaded him which pissed him off.

"What the fuck is your problem!?" he asked me while coming towards me.

"Y-You're scaring m-me…" he looked confused. Was he really that sick?

"Why what did I do?"

"N-Never mind…" he looked irritated, and he came back towards me, kissing me softly. I guess that shows how sick he really is, he doesn't even realize what he does.

He sat back down on the bed and said "Let's get a kitten!" with a bright smile.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah! You love kittens!" I smiled and nodded. "Come on we'll go to the shelter right now!" he grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs. I giggled at how cheerful he was being. Getting a kitten? That's really random. We got in the car and he drove us to the shelter. I don't know why I was so excited, I mean I loved kittens but I was REALLY excited!

God, my life is fucked up. An hour ago I was planning to run away from this guy, and now I'm getting a kitten with him. When we got there he immediately intertwined our fingers, I didn't really mind though. We walked into the shelter and walked over to the section where the kittens were. I saw them and immediately melted. I 'awwed' at every kitten I saw, but then I saw this one kitten with bright crystal blue eyes, with pure white snow. It was tinier than all the others, and when I picked it up it meowed at me in the smallest voice I had ever heard.

"That the one?" Craig asked me.

I nodded frantically and he smiled. We got the kitten and all the supplies we needed to take care of it, and we went back home. "What are we naming her?" he asked me when we had gotten into the living room and I sat down with the kitten in my lap.

"Mocha." I said with a smile.

"Why?"

"She has that one swirl of brown on her tail. It looks like a mocha coffee." He smiled at me and agreed to the name. When he went out that evening, I was laying on our bed with Mocha laying on my chest. I was petting her and watching the TV when suddenly a breaking news segment came on the screen "This just in, a student of South Park county high, Kevin Stoley, has gone missing. He was last seen at his school at around 3:00, and has not returned home or called his family to inform them of his whereabouts, if you have any information on this boy please call the number on the screen."

I sat there paralyzed. Kevin was one of my closest friends. It had to have been Craig, he had left as soon as we got Mocha which was around 2:45, so that gave him time to go get Kevin. Fuck! I'm not staying here.

I packed my bag like I had before, and I booked it out the front door. I would go to the police! They would help I think… god I hate police men! I booked it down the street, and saw his truck.

"Fuck.." I muttered to myself. He got out of the car and starts walking towards me. "What are you doing out here?" Fuck! Fuck, what do I do!?

"C-Craig.. I was trying to find you!" I exclaimed.

"Oh really?" I nodded. "why do you have your backpack with you?"

I had no idea how to explain that one, so I ran into the woods. I hears his footsteps chasing me, but I was way to scared to turn around. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed, still not turning around. Sadly, he was faster. He tackled me and started punching me in the face. I was sobbing. How did he know where to find me, and how was his timing so perfect!? He continued to throw punches, and I tasted blood.

My whole face felt numb and I was scared. "I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING!" Punch. "I DID IT FOR YOU!" Punch. "YOU'RE ALL I HAVE!" Punch. "YOU'RE ALL I WANT!" Punch. I blacked out

I woke up tied to a chair that was of course, in the basement. I started sobbing as soon as I realized where I was. "CRAIG! CRAIG!" I continuously screamed his name even though my throat was burning. He didn't come down and my face was sore. I could practically feel the heat coming off of the rest marks. I sobbed and prayed for what seemed like hours, until he finally came down. I was afraid he was gonna hit me again so I didn't look at him, I stared at the ground.

"Look at me." His voice was demanding and scary. I quickly looked up and he kissed me. I never knew what he was going to do and I think that's scared me the most. "I trusted you, and you let me down. Why?" his voice sounded hurt.

"I-I was s-scared.." I replied softly. He sighed and untied my hands. I felt relieved until he attached my ankle to the wall. "N-No! Please I-I-" he cut me off with a kiss.

"You have to be punished. Its two weeks this time. I told you already multiple times this is what happens!" his voice was so angry and scary that I started to sob. Two whole weeks down here alone?

"You're not gonna be alone." He said as If read my mind. "ill bring Mocha down." Well that was unexpected. He went upstairs and when he returned he had my kitten in his hands. He handed her to me and I held her close.

"Listen Tweek, this is important." I looked up at him to show I was listening. "The next time you pull something like that I'm going to take a knife and carve my name into your skin." Oh my god. He's fucking psychopath.

"N-No! I won't r-run anymore! I promise!" he smiled and kissed my forehead before heading back upstairs. I held Mocha as close as I could and started to sob. This fucking basement was terrifying and I have no idea why! Was this he wanted to get the cat? Fuck, this is fucked up!

Like last time, he brought down food twice a day and when he found out I didn't eat it he would force me to. I always fed Mocha at least half of my food, if not more. When it finally reached the point where I had been down there for two weeks he came downstairs and hugged me. He picked me up as I was holding Mocha and brought me upstairs. He sat me down on the bed and placed Mocha in her cat bed before sitting down to me.

"I love you." He said in q husky voice.

"I love you too…" I replied softly. I'm not sure if its true but wasn't about to tell him that. I felt numb and distant.

CRAIGS P.O.V

I'm not sure what it is about that basement that makes him act so weird. I mean I've tortured people down there, so maybe it just has a bad vibe or something. "I love you." I said. I wanted to remind him much as possible, especially since he was just in the basement.

"I love you too…" he replied to me in a tiny voice. He was so weak, god it adorable! I smirked. I probably looked psycho again but I don't care anymore.

I pushed him down by the shoulders, his head landing on the pillow. He squeaked quietly and I laughed at him. I kissed up and down his neck while I unbuttoned his shirt. He whimpered slightly when I bit him, and I removed his shirt completely. I took mine off quickly, not wanting to waste any time. I hadn't been inside him for 2 whole weeks… it hurt. I rubbed my bulge against his while I kissed him. He moaned to my mouth and I chuckled against his lips. This was all I ever wanted and I had it. I unbuttoned his jeans and he bucked up into my hands while kissing my lips. He was so cute.

When I got his jeans off I slid mine off as quickly as I could, and I slid my hand into his boxers. I played around with his member for a little while which drew out adorable little moans and mewls from the twitchy blonde. I decided to op teasing him and I removed both of our boxers. I lifted his legs up and gently slid into him. He whimpered and moaned aa he felt me around his walls. I pounded in and out at a rough but steady pace, making him cry out in bliss. I reached under his hips and intertwined our fingers. When he reached orgasm his eyes clouded over. I reached mine soon after and I pulled him against my chest.

He panted for a little while, before he fell asleep. I followed soon after.


	7. Chapter 7

CRAIGS P.O.V

I woke up the next morning and saw Tweek next to me. He was watching ME this time. I quickly pulled him into my chest and he nuzzled into me. He probably wanted to cuddle but to afraid of initiating it. He fell asleep as soon as he got comfortable. Did he sleep at all last night? Probably not, poor baby. I pet his hair and watched the television for a few hours until he woke up and I sat up, pulling his head into my lap. He laid there and I smiled down at him. He's so precious.

TWEEKS P.O.V

I don't why I wasn't able to sleep at all last night but I didn't. I should've ran while he was asleep. I don't feel loved around him, I just feel like a toy. I hate it here, I want out! After I woke up from a nap Craig said we were going out today.

"Where are we going?" I asked him as he put his hoodie on me.

"The mall. Were gonna chill and have lunch there. It'll be fun." I smiled. That actually sounded nice.

When we got there we met up with Token and Clyde. Guess he forgot to mention they would be there. I stuck close to Craig, trying my best to avoid Clyde. I was still pissed at him for what he did. Craig noticed and I'm sure he knew what was up so he grabbed my hand and stuck close. I wouldn't even look at Clyde, but I definitely felt him staring at me. Token and Craig were making conversation until we reached Hollister and we all went in. Why were we here?

Craig pulled me over to the graphic tees and had me try on a couple. We laughed a lot and had fun so that felt nice. He ended up buying a couple for me some for himself as well. I thanked him by giving him a few kisses. Token and Clyde had bought a couple things to, so we all went to the food court right after. Craig and Token both went up to order the food, leaving me alone with Clyde at the table.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked as soon as they went up.

"Leave me alone Clyde."

"Dude I'm sorry. He made me do it!" I scoffed and ignored him until Craig and Token got back. Craig immediately sensed my discomfort and held my hand. I wanted to go home I hated everything and everyone. I knew for a fact I had depression and I couldn't handle this. Finally Craig brought me home and I went to our room and just laid down for the rest of the day. I felt so sad and lonely.

Craig went out to get food and he left me locked in the house. He locked everything this time so I was trapped. When he left I went into the kitchen and I grabbed a knife. God, I'm o stupid. I know this doesn't solve thing but it feels good… I went into the bathroom and on the floor. I ran the knife across my wrist. Once. Twice. Three times. I ended up making 13 slashes across my wrist and then I quickly got up and wrapped a towel around them. Fuck there was a lot of blood. When the bleeding stopped I rolled my sleeve back up and went to take a nap.

CRAIGS P.O.V

When I got home I saw Tweek was asleep. I left him be for a little while and went to living room to watch TV. About halfway through a movie Tweek came downstairs and sat down next to me. I smiled pulled him close.

"C-Can I take a shower?" He asked me softly.

"Sure." He usually just took a shower when I told him we were both taking one so he doesn't usually ask me. When he went upstairs I got my laptop out and checked the footage from when I was gone.

I had hidden cameras all over the house so I knew what was going on when I was not here. That's how I always knew when he ran away.

As I played back the footage I saw Tweek slashing his wrists with a kitchen knife. I dropped the laptop and booked it up the stairs, throwing open the bathroom door. He squealed lightly in surprise and I grabbed his wrist, pulling it up to my lips and left gentle kisses on his cuts. He stared at me for a few seconds, and then he broke down. He fell to his knees and tears fell down his face. I turned off the shower and laid in the tub with him, his naked body leaning against my clothed one trembling and sobbing.

My baby hurt himself and I wasn't okay with that. After he calmed down a little bit I brought him into our room and laid him on the bed, snuggling him next to me.

TWEEKS P.O.V

How did he know I cut myself? He wasn't here! None if this made sense. I sobbed considering he was the only person to ever see my cuts. That was a scary thing for me, I honestly thought he was gonna hit me but he only comforted me.

"We're gonna go back to school okay? You don't to stay in the house all day it doesn't have to come to that." I was crying into his chest but I managed to sob out an okay.

The next day we did end up going to school and the first person to notice me was of course Clyde. Everyone else just kinda ignored me and didn't notice.

I guess everyone still hated me though, because during history one of the guys who were on the football team pulled my chair out from under me when Craig went to the bathroom. Everyone laughed and I just sat back down and put my head into my hands. When Craig got back everyone stopped laughing and I didn't say anything. I don't want anyone else to die.

When we got home Craig got a text from Clyde, who told him what happened and he was beyond pissed.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" he screamed at me.

"I-It doesn't matter.." I said softly. I was used to bullying so it didn't faze me anymore.

"Stay here. I'll back."

"Wh-where are you going?!" I asked nervously.

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter." He said coldly and he left.

Oh no.

CRAIGS P.O.V

I drove to Chads house. He was the one who did it. I knocked on the door and asked him to hang out.

"Yo, what's up Craig? We haven't talked in ages dude!"

I smiled at him "Yeah I know let's go chill at the pond like used to!"

He smiled back at me and nodded. I used to be really close with this asshole but now he hurt my Twizzler… oh well. His fault.

When we got to the pond he was telling me a story about some girl then he suddenly said "Hey, look, I kinda fucked up today in history when you were the bathroom. I pulled your boyfriends chair out from under him and I wanted to apologize to him but-" I cut him off with a punch in the face.

"ITS TO LATE FOR SORRY YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU HURT HIM! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" I was on top of him throwing punches none stop. This time I didn't use a weapon so it felt different, but I liked it. When he stopped breathing I flipped over and laid on my back losing myself. I was laughing so hard I couldn't stop. I knew my eyes were huge and I had some tears spilling out of them, but there weren't tears of remorse.

If I didn't get a hold of myself I might of snapped, so I got up and wiped my finger prints from his face, like I had done with McCormick's neck, and I kicked him into the pond. I got into the car and drove home to my baby.

When I got there he was asleep so I slid into the bed and held him tight against my chest.


	8. Chapter 8

TWEEKS P.O.V

I was watching the news when I saw Chads face pop up in the screen. He might have been an asshole, but he didn't deserve to die. Craig went out somewhere and didn't tell me where he was going, so I was left here alone in my thoughts. He said we weren't going to school anymore, once again, which I find ridiculous. I still wanted an education and to go to college but he was ruining my chances. Mocha was laying next to me and sleeping so I didn't have her for comfort right now either. I wish Craig was here right now though. I know my thoughts are confusing but I miss him, and at the same time I never wanna see him again.

When he finally did come home he was in a bad mood so I didn't anything about Chad. I didn't want him to explode and get upset. I felt sick whenever I saw his face and at the same time I felt really happy. He came straight over to me and pulled me into his lap. He always did this when he was mad. I nuzzled into his neck and he rubbed my back. He could always sense when I was stressed out and I found it really strange. Fuck it, I can't keep quiet.

"Craig?" I said softly, still nuzzled in his neck.

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a f-favor?" I asked nervously.

"Depends on what it is." He said with a small chuckle. Oh god I'm scared.

I moved away from his neck to look at him and I held his hands in my own. "Please, _please_ , stop hurting people. I'm yours, I promise! Nobody else is going take me away! I love _you_ nobody else I swear. Nobody deserves to die."

He stared at me for some time before finally breaking down. He sobbed and crushed my body to his. I was shocked to say the least, but I hugged him.

"I never wanted t-to hurt them Tweek I-I swear!" he sobbed leaning his head against my chest.

I stroked his hair and whispered soothing words into his ear until he calmed down. When he did he confessed to me everyone he had killed or hurt, and he told me it was because they were a threat to our love. I stared and stared at him. He really was sick and twisted.

"Its okay. Just promise me you won't kill again okay?"

"I promise baby. I swear."

CRAIGS P.O.V

Does he really think I'm gonna stop? That's cute.

He's so naïve I loved it. I told him I had to go visit my parents and they had no idea about him, so he stayed there. I drove to Pips house, he was the last one of Tweek close friends besides Clyde, and I didn't trust him. I arrived and knocked his door.

He answered with his stupid peppy voice "Hello old chap! How may I help you?" I smiled and said " is your mom here? Father?"

"Oh, no they are both out at the moment. Would you like for me to take a message?"

"Nah, I just needed to talk to you about something important and wanted to make sure we were alone." I said walking in and closing the door behind me.

"Oh.. Well I guess that would be alright."

He led me into his living room and I grabbed his hair, and pulled him to the floor. I sat over him in a straddle and choked him out. This was honestly my favorite method of disposing of people. I felt the pulse in his neck slowly come to a stop and it felt incredible! He was gasping and holding his hands over mine trying to make me release him, but I wouldn't budge.

When he was gone I picked up his body and threw him into own fireplace. Evil? Yeah. But I don't care.

I left just as quickly as I had arrived and I returned home to my Tweekers.

"How did it go?" he asked me softly as I crawled next to him into our bed.

I pulled him into my arms. "It went fine. Was just a quick visit." He nuzzles against me and we watched TV for a while. The news popped up with a breaking news segment, and talked about a missing persons report. It showed Pips class photo and showed his basic information. Tweek quickly shot up and got out of the bed.

TWEEKS P.O.V

"You promised me!" I screamed and I threw a pillow at Craig's face. He caught it and put it down before walking towards me. I kept avoiding him and walking around the bed, constantly throwing objects at him.

"You're insane! Leave me alone!" I ran to the bathroom and locked the door, sobbing and sitting on the floor.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" I heard him scream as he pounded on the door.

"N-No.." I whimpered softly sobbing into my hands. I looked up at the window and that's when I noticed it was to small to crawl through anyways.

He finally ended up breaking down the door and I screamed. He dragged me out by my arms and threw me onto the floor. He pinned me down and told me to relax. I kicked and screamed, just hoping someone would help me.

He punched me in the face and that made me shut up real quick.

"YOU BELONG TO ME! I OWN YOU STOP ACTING LIKE YOU'RE TOUGH BECAUSE YOU'RE FUCKING NOT!" He screamed as he ripped of my pants and underwear. He kept my shirt on along with his own, and he entered me painfully. I cried out and begged him to stop. He went at a rough and fast pace and I clawed and grabbed at the carpet.

I was sobbing into the floor and he moaned and fucked me. I hated him. I didn't care anymore, I honestly hated him. I cried out in agony as he came inside of me, leaving me sticky and uncomfortable. He picked me up, leaving my pants and underwear on the floor, and brought me to the basement.

"No! N-No! NO!" I screamed and kicked as he brought me down. He just pinned me against the wall and chained me back up. I screamed and kicked at him, but he just ignored me and went back upstairs to our warm bed.

CRAIGS P.O.V

He needs to learn. Its his fucking fault. I told m time and time again that he belonged to me but he just had to keep fucking up. I'll leave him down there for the night since it wasn't a huge thing he did.

THE NEXT MORNING

When I went down go get him he was just staring off into space and acting like he was in a daze. I smiled and broke out into hysterical laughter. I broke him.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the short chapter, I've been having really bad writers block lately.. I'll update as soon as I can!

TWEEKS P.O V

There's really no point anymore. I'm trapped. The police won't do anything, and I don't have any friends left. If I try to run he'll just find me. He wants his perfect little boy toy? Fine. I'll be his boy toy.

"Good morning baby!" He said cheerfully as he came back into the bedroom. I didn't say anything. He sighed and hugged me. I hugged him back and he pulled me into his lap. His smile came back as quickly as it left and he kissed my forehead softly. My life is fucked up. I feel hopeless. I hate him. Should I really just give up though?

I pushed on his chest and struggled to stand up. I started to walk out of the room and I stumbled down the stairs. I felt so weak and hopeless. He followed me obviously not trusting me alone, as always. He grabbed my wrist and I winced before slapping his hand off.

He growled and pushed me onto the floor. He straddled me and held my hands above my head. I whined and tried to break out of his grip.

"Have you learned nothing?! Are you really that fucking stupid?!" I started to cry and plead.

"Please… I hate you…" I didn't mean to say that. Oh fuck. He looked shocked. I was having a panic attack at that moment and he looked murderous.

He stood up and went into the kitchen. When he came back into the living room he had a knife in his hand and there were tears in his eyes.

"N-NO! G-GET AWAY FROM ME! P-PLEASE!" I was still crying and now I was backing away. He walks towards me and slammed me back onto the floor. When my back hit the floor I lost my breathe and started to cough. He straddled me once again and held my hands above me head. Was he gonna kill me!?

"C-Craig! N-No! Please! I didn't mean it! I love you!" he ignored Me and lifted my shirt up. He drew the knife across my stomach, carving his name into my skin. I screamed at the top of my lungs. This felt worse than anything I had ever experienced and I couldn't handle this. I was to scared to let myself pass out, so I forced myself to stay awake. I continued screaming and crying, and when I looked at his face, he was smiling. He was smiling and looking into my eyes. He was enjoying this.

I know I looked hideous with snot and tears running down my face, but he just smiled and my reaction. I felt sick. I passed out.

When I woke up I had a big bandage around my whole torso. I was back in bed, and there was a huge pounding sensation running through my head. I looked around and saw painkillers and a glass of water next to me and downed them. I think that's when I realized my ankle was chains to the bed. Memories of what happened flashed in my head and I cried out again. I wanted to go home. I wanted my parents. I wanted to die.

I heard someone coming up the stairs, and I started to cry again. Craig came through the door and slapped me. I was shocked, and I didn't understand what I did to deserve this. Why me? He lied on top of me and hugged my body to his. He was terrifying to me. He kissed me neck and his hand snaked its way up my shirt. His hand was cold and I inhaled sharply. He rocked his pelvis into mine, and I cried out softly. He removed my boxers, which was all I had on me, and he removed his own clothing. I wouldn't even struggle anymore, what was the point? He lifted my legs and entered me roughly. I cried softly and grabbed onto his shoulders for support some type of comfort. He fucked me roughly and I clung to him as I sobbed. It fucking hurt. Everything he did hurt me and I'm so sick of it. In and out, in and out, that's I could focus on as I felt the pain pulsing through my body. Why me? I passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Final chapter! Thank you to everyone who's followed this story!**_

CRAIGS P.O.V

"N-no… no more… please… I'll do anything…. Please! I love you!" Tweek was whimpering and crying as I walked towards him. I chuckled.

"Relax baby… not gonna hurt you. You've been doing good." I grabbed him and pulled his body against mine. He shook for a good 4 minutes, until he finally relaxed against my chest. His breathing slowed and I rubbed his sides. He wiggled slightly, which I found adorable, since his sides were extremely sensitive. I chuckled and nibbled at his ear.

Suddenly, the doorbell rung, and I got up and answered it. There were 2 police man and I panicked slightly. "Excuse me, Mr. Tucker, you're under arrest for the murder of Kenny McCormick, and are to come in for questioning at once."

"N-No… fuck off! I didn't do anything!" I stared backing ay slowly.

"C-Craig..?" I heard Tweek's voice behind me and I froze.

"B-Baby.. Its okay. Just go back upstairs. Everything is fine!" He looked back and forth between me and the police officers before he ran into me, holding onto me tightly.

"D-Don't take him away! Y-You can't! I n-need him! P-Please!" I was shocked. I honestly thought he was going to rat on me and I was afraid of it. The policeman sighed and said "We just have to take you in for questioning. That's all. Anything you say or do will be held against you, don't make this difficult."

I sighed and kissed Tweek's forehead softly. "It's alright baby. I'll be back soon." He cried softly and nodded.

They took me away in their car, and drove me to the station. I told them I had been home all day with Tweek during the time of the murder and they let me go home. When I got home, Tweek was crying on the couch and snuggled up into a blanket.

I signed and held him on the couch. He sobbed into my chest and I rubbed his back soothingly. "I'm so fucking proud of you. I know were gonna be fine now. Me and you? Were gonna make it baby." He held on tighter and nodded. His tears stopped and I undid his top. He looked a little upset and I kissed his eyelids. "Relax. I'll be gentle."

I removed the rest of our clothing and he clung to me as I gently slid into him. I gently pumped in and out of him as I kissed his face, forehead, etc. He moaned softly when I bit his neck and I chuckled. He's still so fucking adorable. I came inside of him and gently slid out.

"C-Craig?"

"Yeah?"

"D-Do you think we'll ever b-be a normal couple?" he asked me as he stared down at his hands. I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Of course we will."

"W-Will you stop hurting people..?" I sighed and pulled him into my lap.

"When I trust you enough." He wrapped his arms around me and we hugged while he was in my lap for a few minutes.

I moved away and got my clothes on, handing him his as I did so.

"I'm gonna be good. I'm yours." He said softly as he slid his shirt on. I smirked.

"Damn right your mine." I pulled him up and into my arms. He smiled and I kissed his forehead.

"I won't hurt anyone as long as you stay mine and don't talk to people I don't like or know. Deal?"

"Deal."

 _ **Three years later**_

TWEEKS P.O.V

I've been good. We've been happy for the most part and we even adopted a little boy. We named him Evan and we've never been happier.

Craig stopped hurting people and I stopped trying to run away from him. Why would I? I fell in love with him.

 _ **End. Sorry if this wasn't the ending you all wanted but it was the best I could do. Thanks for following!**_


End file.
